


Midnight Special

by Seehund



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seehund/pseuds/Seehund
Summary: A peek into the life of Alpha! Bucky and Omega! Steve一个old school ABO小片段





	Midnight Special

Bottom Steve! 

and Bottom Steve only!

 

Author: yummyman

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/lickydogbuddy>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
